1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments generally relate to a frame structure and an image forming apparatus including the frame structure, for example, in which the frame structure has a compact structure that efficiently supports a scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, and multifunction devices having at least one of copying, printing, scanning, and facsimile functions, typically form a toner image on a recording medium (e.g., a sheet) based on image data using electrophotography.
When an image forming device forms a toner image on a sheet conveyed from a feeding device, the sheet bearing the toner image is discharged to the outside of the image forming apparatus.
Recently, internal-discharge-type image forming apparatuses are provided. The internal-discharge-type image forming apparatuses include a discharge space provided inside an area defined by the body of the image forming apparatus. In order to facilitate removal of a discharged sheet, such discharge space is typically open at a front side and one lateral side of the image forming apparatus.
However, given that the discharge space opens at the front side and one lateral side of the image forming apparatus, it is apparent that a scanner provided above the discharge space is supported at only three points instead of a more stable arrangement in which the scanner is supported at four points. Thus, for example, when a user accidentally puts their weight on the scanner or otherwise imposes an excessive downward load on the scanner, an adjuster that is typically provided for adjusting a horizontal position of the scanner is displaced from an original position or damaged. As a result, the scanner fails to maintain a horizontal position, resulting in faulty scanning.
In addition, when the adjuster is damaged, the adjuster needs to be adjusted or replaced by a new one, which increases cost and down time. Therefore, the rate of utilization of the image forming apparatus decreases, while its running cost and maintenance cost increase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology capable of preventing the adjuster from being displaced as described above in order to prevent faulty image scanning.